staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Stycznia 2009
TVP 1 05:55 Kici, kici 27'; film dokumentalny 06:25 Pieczone gołąbki 90'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1966) 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:12 Buli - Doktor Buli, odc. 34 (Bouli Docteur); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 08:15 Vipo i przyjaciele - Chiny - Egzamin na wojownika Ninja, odc. 25 (China the Chinese Ninja Test); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2005) 08:40 Księżniczka Łabędzi: Tajemnica Zamku (Swan Princess and the Secret of the Castle, The) 68'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (1997) 09:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 4153 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4368); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 4154 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4369); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:40 Noc Świętego Mikołaja - txt str.777 56'; film TVP 11:35 Kulisy serialu "Londyńczycy" - odc. 10/13 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Michel Legrand w Warszawie; koncert 13:00 Klan - odc. 1592 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 13:25 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie noworoczne; teleturniej 14:15 Plebania - odc. 1203; telenowela TVP 14:40 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie ; koncert 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:14 Młoda godzina - Hannah Montana - Występ z gwiazdą, odc. 17 (The idol side of me); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:40 Śmiechu warte - odc. 620; program rozrywkowy 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4155 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4370); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4156 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4371); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1593 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1742; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1204; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 17 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nurkuj, Olly! - Zaradni chłopcy, odc. 17 (OLD SMOKEY BLOWS HIS TOP); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa, seria II - Kapsuła dla przyszłych pokoleń, odc. 9 (The time capsule, ep. 9); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Piątkowe kino akcji - Yamakasi 2: Synowie wiatru (Yamakasi 2 - Les Fils du Vent) - txt str.777 90'; film akcji kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2004) 21:45 Pod osłoną nocy - odc. 1 (Moonlight, ep. 1) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:35 Nowe kino - Bańka (Bubble) 70'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:45 Kojak seria 6 - Nikt nie jest ślepy (Kojak, seria 6, ep. 5, None So Blind); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1989) 01:20 Notacje - Józef Pitoń. Badacz lawin; cykl dokumentalny 01:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 139 - Prezent; telenowela TVP 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc 31/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży 07:25 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 12/40 (Keeping Up Appearances); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 341; serial TVP 11:05 Osiem szalonych nocy (Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights) 73'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:20 Karnawał w Dwójce - Sylwester - 2008/2009 13:15 Solo w mieście - (4); magazyn 13:40 Ulica lemurów - Wróg wewnętrzny - odc. 9 (Lemur street - The enemy within - odc. 9); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 14:05 Tak to leciało! - (29); teleturniej 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - Droga - odc. 3/6 - Ostatnich gryzą psy; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:00 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 6/7 Filipek - txt str.777; serial TVP 16:35 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 5/13 - Mąż Basi - txt str.777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 17:05 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 20/65 Świadek egzekucji (Moonlighting ep. Witness For the Execution); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:05 Karnawał w Dwójce 20:05 Narzeczona dla geniusza (I. Q.) - txt str.777 91'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1994) 21:45 Czas na miłość - Być doskonałym (Perfect) 115'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1985) 23:45 PKO BP London LIVE ; koncert 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Czerwony Krzyż, historia Henri Dunanta (Henry Dunant: Du rouge sur la croix) 98'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (2004) 02:25 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 86, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 6:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 7:45 Titanic - legenda żyje - film animowany, Włochy 2001 9:15 Czarny rumak - film przygodowy, USA 2003 10:15 Annie - komedia muzyczna, USA 1999 12:00 Cyd - dramat historyczny, USA, Włochy 1961 15:20 Jim ze stacji - melodramat, Wielka Brytania 2001 17:05 Bez limitu prędkości - film sensacyjny, Niemcy, Luksemburg 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich - odc. 307, Polska 2008 20:00 Naga broń 2 1/2 - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1991 21:45 Nostradamus - dramat biograficzny, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Rumunia 1994 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 0:05 Brazil - komedia sf, Wielka Brytania 1985 3:10 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 4:10 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Rozbij bank - teleturniej 8:00 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - odc. 6/13, serial komediowy, Polska 2007 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Przyjaciele - odc. 17/48, USA 1994 11:30 Przyjaciele - odc. 18/48, USA 1994 12:00 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - odc. 7/13, serial komediowy, Polska 2007 12:30 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Rozbij bank - teleturniej 14:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:55 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Faceci na mnie lecą 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - Śmierć przez Internet Polska 2007 17:55 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - odc. 8/13, serial komediowy, Polska 2007 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Szeregowiec Ryan - dramat wojenny, USA 1998 23:05 Chłopcy z ferajny - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 1:40 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 2:40 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 3:40 Telesklep - magazyn 4:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 4:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4.50 Komenda − magazyn policyjny 5.10 „Skrzydła” (20) − serial komediowy, USA 1990−1997 5.35 VIP − magazyn kulturalno−rozrywkowy 6.00 Gram.TV 6.25 Muzyczne listy − magazyn muzyczny 7.25 TV Market − magazyn reklamowy 8.00 Kasa na bank − program interaktywny 9.00 „Beverly Hills 90210” − serial obyczajowy, USA 1992 9.55 „Idiotki nie idą do nieba” (137) − telenowela, Meksyk 2008 10.50 Mała czarna − talk show 11.40 „Idiotki nie idą do nieba” (138) − telenowela, Meksyk 2008 12.35 „Lalola” (39) − serial komediowy, Argentyna 2007 13.30 Gram.TV 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.00 „Skrzydła” (20) − serial komediowy, USA 1990−1997 15.25 „Beverly Hills 90210” (21) − serial obyczajowy, USA 1992 16.20 Battle of the Hollywood Hotties − program rozrywkowy 17.15 Galileo − magazyn popularnonaukowy 18.10 „Zbuntowani” − serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 2005 19.05 „Zbuntowani” − serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 2005 20.00 „Włatcy móch” (66) − serial animowany 20.30 „Sex FM” (3) − serial komediowy, Polska 2007 21.00 „Geneza” (17) − serial sensacyjny, Hiszpania 2007 22.05 Jazda Figurowa − program rozrywkowy 22.55 „Zakazane uczucia” − film erotyczny, USA 0.30 „Królewska faworyta” − dramat kostiumowy, Austria/Francja/Wielka Brytania/Włochy 1990 2.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 3.00 Muzyczne listy − magazyn muzyczny 3.50 Sztukateria − program kulturalny 4.15 Drogówka − magazyn policyjny 4.40 Komenda − magazyn policyjny 5.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:45 XV Marzenia Marcina Dańca - Wspomnienia, zwierzenia, wzruszenia...; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Jedyneczka - Zabawki mechaniczne; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Molly - odc. 2/13 (Molly); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Laboratorium XXI wieku ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Kraina pełna zwierząt; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Kultura nie zna granic - Sześć Złotych; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Grzegorz Turnau i...; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Polska z bocznej drogi - "Nikisz" - skrawki pamięci; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1199; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1578; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Dwa teatry jeden duch; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:25 Klasyka dramatu - Szkoła żon 70'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Karolina Chapko, Oskar Hamerski, Sonia Bohosiewicz, Roman Gancarczyk, Eugenia Horecka, Zbigniew Ruciński, Aleksander Fabisiak, Ryszard Łukowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 "Degrengolada" w Teatrze Domowym 28'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Dłużewska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Czas zamknięty w kamieniu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Hotel pod Różami - Koncert Galowy 27. Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Małe co nieco - przekąski; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Kultura nie zna granic - Sześć Złotych; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Dwa teatry jeden duch; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1199; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 15 Letnie spotkanie (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Klan - odc. 1578; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 346 Groźne zwierzę; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Porozmawiaj z... - Przyszłości nie oświetlisz pochodnią...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Uwaga - Premiera! Mój Nikifor 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Krystyna Feldman, Roman Gancarczyk, Jerzy Gudejko, Jowita Miondlikowska, Lucyna Malec, Katarzyna Paczyńska, Karolina Paczyńska, Magda Celówna, Ewa Wencel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 55 lat Teatru TV; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Dwa teatry jeden duch; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1199; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 15 Letnie spotkanie (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1578; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 346 Groźne zwierzę; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z... - Przyszłości nie oświetlisz pochodnią...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Uwaga - Premiera! Mój Nikifor 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Krystyna Feldman, Roman Gancarczyk, Jerzy Gudejko, Jowita Miondlikowska, Lucyna Malec, Katarzyna Paczyńska, Karolina Paczyńska, Magda Celówna, Ewa Wencel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Kultura nie zna granic - Sześć Złotych; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:18 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:42 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:46 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:54 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:06 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:08 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:14 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:49 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:07 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:13 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:07 Biznes; STEREO 14:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:20 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:45 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:50 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:06 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:12 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:47 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:14 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:11 Forum - wydanie 46; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:48 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Pod Prąd ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:25 Półkowniki - Myślenie magiczne; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Półkowniki - Wielogłos; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:14 Forum - wydanie 46; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:47 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 DNA i Dolary (DNA & dollars); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); reż.:David Maltby; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Rozmowa z uśmiechem - Kalina Jędrusik i Jeremi Przybora; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Trędowata 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Elżbieta Starostecka, Leszek Teleszyński, Jadwiga Barańska, Czesław Wołłejko, Lucyna Brusikiewicz, Irena Malkiewicz, Anna Dymna, Gabriela Kownacka, Mariusz Dmochowski, Piotr Fronczewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Śpiewa Cecile Devile; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Twarze Witkacego czyli Regulamin Firmy Portretowej 42'; widowisko; reż.:Andrzej Maj; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Stanisław Ignacy Witkiewicz Witkacy 48'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Dubowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Speedy (Speedy) 85'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1928); reż.:Ted Wilde; wyk.:Harold Lloyd, Ann Christy, Bert Woodruff, Babe Ruth; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Kino krótkich filmów - Na urlopie (Off Beat); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Franz Suppe - Uwertura "Lekka Kawaleria" (Suppe - Silvesterkonzert Karajan); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1978); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Pan Tadeusz (Pan Tadeusz) 147'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1999); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Alicja Bachleda - Curuś, Grażyna Szapołowska, Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Daniel Olbrychski, Andrzej Seweryn, Jerzy Bińczycki, Krzysztof Kolberger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Rozmowa z uśmiechem - Kalina Jędrusik i Jeremi Przybora; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Lot numer 884 (Flight number 884) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2004); reż.:Markus Glaser; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Niezapomniane kreacje Carlosa Kleibera: Symfonia Nr 36 "Linzka" W. A. Mozarta (Mozart - Symphony "Linz", Brahms - Symphony); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1992); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 14/21 Sprawa Małkiewicza, czyli kamikadze; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Jak zbrzydło powidło 3'; film animowany; reż.:Ryszard Antoniszczak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Klasyka filmowa - Puszka Pandory (Die Büchse der Pandora) 131'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (1929); reż.:Georg Wilhelm Pabst; wyk.:Louise Brooks, Fritz Kortner, Francis Lederer, Carl Goetz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Michała Chacińskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 R. E. M. Road Movie - koncert z Atlanty (R. E. M. Road Movie - Live in Atlanta); program muzyczny kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Matka Boska morderców (Virgen de los sicarios) 100'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Hiszpania, Kolumbia (2000); reż.:Barbet Schroeder; wyk.:Germán Jaramillo, Anderson Ballesteros, Juan David Restrepo, Manuel Busquets; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:35 Kino nocne - Człowiek, który śpi (Un homme qui dort) 77'; film fabularny kraj prod.Tunezja, Francja (1974); reż.:Bernard Queysanne; wyk.:Jacques Spiesser, Ludmila Mikaël; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Michała Chacińskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Adam Macedoński 2; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kontrowersje - Dziedzictwo I RP. Miasto. Między dworkiem a dworem.; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Dom Polski - Kamienica mieszczańska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Historia i dokument - Ciąg dalszy nastąpił... Ormo czuwa; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Dzieje Polaków - Wcieleni do Wehrmachtu; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Kolumbowie w kolorze feldgrau; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Historia i dokument - Historia Judaizmu - odc. 4 (odc. 4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Dzieje Polaków - Szczecińskie Powstanie - grudzień 70'; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Wyrwane z pamięci - Grudzień 70; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Historia i dokument - Siedemnastu wspaniałych; film dokumentalny; STEREO 14:00 Zakręty dziejów - Żołnierze Niepodległej; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Wiadomości roku 1918; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Drogi do niepodległej; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zbigniew Wawer, Tadeusz Kondracki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Historia i dokument - Ten, który zestrzelił Boeinga; film dokumentalny; STEREO 16:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Mikołaj Wolski od Kamedułów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Klasztory polskie - Kameduli z krakowskich Bielan; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kulisy III RP - Dokąd doszła Solidarność; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 52; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Kontrowersje - Komu potrzebny był Hitler; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Zaczęło się 1 września - Cisza przed burzą odc. 1; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Wasiuta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Pojedynek - Karol Marks i jego kapitał; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Książki które wstrząsnęły światem: Kapitał; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Historia i dokument - Zabójcy - Pablo Escobar (Pablo Escobar) - wersja oryginalna z polskimi napisami; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega - odc. 4/4 - Zdrada (odc. 4/4 - Zdrada); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Ks. Jerzy Bryła; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:55 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2008; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Liga Mistrzów - Lyon - Fiorentina; STEREO, 16:9 10:40 Liga Mistrzów - Zenit - Real Madryt 12:25 Liga Mistrzów - Fenerbahce Stambuł - Arsenal 14:15 Liga Mistrzów - Anorthosis - Inter 16:00 Liga Mistrzów - Atletico Madryt - PSV; STEREO 17:45 Nieśmiertelni - odc. 1 (Nieśmiertelni); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Hokej na lodzie - Finał Pucharu Polski: Stoczniowiec Gdańsk - GKS Tychy; STEREO 21:00 Magazyn hokejowy - Liga Mistrzów (Liga Mistrzów) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2008); STEREO 21:30 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:25 Złote transmisje - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Insbruck 2001; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Jutro idziemy do kina 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Antoni Pawlicki, Jakub Wesolowski, Anna Gzyra, Grażyna Szapołowska, Daniel Olbrychski, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Pekin 2008 HD - Siatkówka kobiet: Kuba - Chiny (mecz o 3 miejsce) (Siatkówka kobiet: Kuba - Chiny (mecz o 3 miejsce)) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 11:10 Londyńczycy - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Liga Mistrzów ( III) - Basel - Barcelona-( I połowa); STEREO 12:50 Liga Mistrzów( III ) - Basel - Barcelona- ( II połowa); STEREO 13:45 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 9 "Ogród na wzgórzu"; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Pekin 2008 HD - Koszykówka kobiet:Australia-USA (finał); STEREO 15:55 Jutro idziemy do kina 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Antoni Pawlicki, Jakub Wesolowski, Anna Gzyra, Grażyna Szapołowska, Daniel Olbrychski, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Liga Mistrzów ( III) - Basel - Barcelona-( I połowa); STEREO 18:25 Liga Mistrzów( III ) - Basel - Barcelona- ( II połowa); STEREO 19:25 Dzika Polska - My z Czerwonego Bagna; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (1); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 10"Mieszkańcy Watykanu"; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Pekin 2008 HD - Pływanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Janosik odc.9/13 - Pobór; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Fuks 84'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Stanisława Celińska, Tomasz Dedek, Gabriela Kownacka, Dariusz Kordek; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:58 Zakończenie dnia 4fun.TV 6:00 4fun'ocka 7:00 Ranny ptaszek 8:00 Ranny ptaszek 9:00 Weekend specjalny 10:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 10:30 Weekend specjalny 12:00 Parowanie 12:30 Kto się w tobie kocha? 13:00 Parowanie 13:30 Juniorki 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Kto się w tobie kocha? 15:00 Szarlotka i przyjaciele 15:30 Kartony 16:00 Weekend specjalny 17:00 Chic&Shine 17:30 Hit Me 18:00 Juniorki 18:30 Hit Me 19:00 Weekend specjalny 20:00 Kapitan Bomba 20:30 Kartony 21:00 Hit Me 22:00 Hit Me 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 1:00 Zakazane piosenki 2:00 Gorący akademik 3:00 Parowanie holenderskie 4:00 Nocny 4fun 5:00 Tattoo na lato iTV 5:30 Morze hitów 6:00 Discostacja Extra 7:00 Morze hitów 7:15 Horoskop gwiazd 7:30 Morze hitów 7:45 Discostacja Extra 8:00 Telesprzedaż 8:45 Discostacja 9:30 Horoskop gwiazd 9:40 Ezo TV 10:20 Horoskop gwiazd 12:00 Ezo TV 13:30 Instytut ezoteryczny 14:30 Telesprzedaż 15:15 Telesprzedaż 16:00 Morze hitów 16:15 Discostacja Extra 16:30 Morze hitów 16:35 Discostacja Extra 16:45 Nijusy 17:00 Discostacja 17:45 Nijusy 18:00 Polowanie na gwiazdy 18:20 Morze hitów 18:35 Horoskop gwiazd 18:50 Morze hitów 19:00 Zapytaj mecenasa 20:00 Ezo TV 22:45 WP.tv 23:00 Pasmo nocne Eurosport 8.30 Automobilizm: Rajd Dakar 9.30 Biegi narciarskie: Tour de Ski w Novem Meste − sprint stylem klasycznym mężczyzn i kobiet 10.30 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch−Partenkirchen − konkurs 11.45 Hokej na lodzie: Turniej w Davos − finał 13.15 Automobilizm: Race of Nations 14.15 Automobilizm 15.15 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch−Partenkirchen − konkurs 17.00 Piłka nożna: Klasyka Pucharu UEFA − sezon 2006/07 18.00 Piłka nożna: Klasyka Pucharu UEFA 19.00 Kręgle: Puchar Świata w Meksyku − finał mężczyzn 20.00 Akrobatyka: Mistrzostwa Świata w Glasgow 21.00 Zawody drwali: Mistrzostwa Europy w Austrii 22.00 Zawody siłaczy: Super Grand Prix Strongman w Szwecji 23.00 Automobilizm: Rajd Dakar 23.30 YOZ − Youth Only Zone − magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 0.00 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch−Partenkirchen − konkurs 1.00 Automobilizm: Rajd Dakar 1.30 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki iTV z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2009 roku